Hole in the Head
by Shiorca Sparrow
Summary: Luci is a 20 year old woman with an abusive family...her life is a complete mess, and there's nothing else she could do to escape the torment she is going through...well, what if someone walked into her life...a certain Mort Rainey to be specific. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Serious narrator at the back of Shiorca's head: Yep, I'm back! =) Sadly my fanfic was removed here before...for being 'interactive'...so I guess "You&mort" fics aren't allowed anymore....I was a bit miffed since the reviews disappeared along with the ficcie....well anyweyz I changed the ficcie into third person and I hope you guys will still like this fanfic....to all those who have read this story, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! =)  
  
Shiorca: I watched the 'Secret Window' and got a bit inspired, so I wrote this fanfic, and I hope you guys will like it...there simple as said....please, if you are in the mood, don't forget to review...this helps me continue with this story....cheers!  
  
Chapter I  
  
There Luci was, steeped in her own misery, curled up against the wall in  
a dark corner of her scruffy little room. Everything in her life was ghastly and she had no social life since she was prohibited to leave the house. Luci's older brother and sister were totally vicious and her parents treated her like trash. Why did they treat her like this? Was it a crime to be born unwanted? It wasn't your fault if her mother had another man in  
her life. she didn't ask for this to happen.  
Luci constantly tried to run away after school, but one of them always caught her in the act...and that gives her a lot more to worry about. No one was going to help Luci...living in the middle of the forest far away from the town, nobody could hear her painful screams as each slap, punch and whip marred her weak, skinny body. Suicide...yes...tempting...but Luci always hesitated, hoping for a happy ending someday.  
Being 20, Luci was never given the chance to be beautiful. Bitterly, she'd stare in the mirror to find a tainted face staring back into her helpless weary brown eyes. Her dull untaken-care-of brown copper hair just laid upon her shoulders. Scratches and bruises were very visible on Luci's pale skin. Clearly, even without them beating her up, she still managed to cry anyway.  
  
"Luci! Get your butt out of that room and go fetch me some bloody beer at the store!!!!" Luci's half-brother, Duncan shouted out to her as he kicked her bedroom door open.  
  
He appeared towering over Luci's curled up body. Since he was a football player at college, Duncan was a big guy; he looked really strong...something that scared Luci a lot. He looked like his father...short shaven black hair, blue eyes and a very muscular jaw and a deep cleft chin.  
  
Luci...that's what they called her. Her own mother named her Luci, short for Lucifer...she said she was the child of the devil.  
  
"But didn't Derick say you weren't allowed to drink anymore?" Luci squeaked, quickly hiding the fact that she was crying.  
  
Derick; that was Luci's step-father's name. He stopped her from calling him 'Daddy' when she was just 3 years old, and every time she called him that, he'd always give her a good beating. He wasn't the only one though, even her mother made Luci call her 'Stephanie' instead.  
  
"You dare to defy me bitch?!?!" Duncan exclaimed angrily, he approached Luci and started grabbing piles of her hair and then started dragging her out of the room.  
  
She tried to struggle, but it was hopeless. Duncan pulled her by the hair to the living room then he slapped Luci across the face.  
  
"You go and get me some beer and you better do it fast!!!" Duncan yelled as he pushed Luci out of the front door and threw a few bills down by where she was lying.  
  
"All right then." Luci sarcastically replied, picking both herself and the money up.  
  
It was miles away, but for a skinny girl with tired weak legs, Luci was actually glad to spend some time out of the house.  
The forest was dark and cool; the frequent coos of owls sent shiver to her bones. But nevertheless, Luci was still glad that you had a short moment of freedom. She was also aware that she looked like crap, considering she had dirt all over her faded ripped denim flares and her pink torn sweater. So, with the help of her hands Luci brushed off as much of the stain off her clothes, as well as on her face.  
She suddenly heard a car coming her way into the path. Luci just froze and closed her eyes, hoping that it wasn't Derick or Stephanie looking for her. Even though Duncan did tell her to go out to the store he'd deny it...since he loved watching her get thrashed by your so-called parents.  
Luci then heard the car stop beside you. Her eyes were still shut tight, and she didn't turn around to see who it was who got out of the car. Footsteps slowly crunched the leaves as the person approached her.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?" A man's voice asked, apparently it wasn't Derick's nor Duncan's.  
  
Luci slowly turned around and found a good-looking man in his late twenties or early thirties, he was a few inches taller than she was, had dirty blonde hair that grew just above his shoulder. He was wearing thin black framed eye-glasses that emphasized his deep dark brown eyes which were visible since he was just right in front of her and the car's headlights were pointing at their direction.  
  
"Uh...erm...no...I was just on my way to the groceries in town." Luci replied shyly. Deep inside she wanted him to help take her away from her nightmare, she wanted him to know she was abused...but she just couldn't...what would he care anyway?  
  
"You must be crazy walking alone at a time like this. Its already 10 in the evening, it's too late for you to walk in about alone. Come on, let me drive you there and back." He replied, looking all concerned.  
  
"Thank you for your offer, but I-I-I...I'd much prefer to walk...it takes my mind off things." She replied, flashing him a slight smile.  
  
"Really sorry if I sound like a nosey brute, I was just a bit worried." He looked at you from head to toe and suspiciously eyed your bruises. "You just look like you were in some trouble in the state you are in...I hope I didn't offend you though."  
  
"Oh. This is nothing...I-I-I just fell off the stairs." Luci answered nervously, bowing down her head to hide her face. He flashed a smile, but she could obviously see that he didn't believe her reasoning.  
  
"By the way, I'm Mort, Mort Rainey...I live just near the lake." The man said, as he shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Luci." She said. "Look, I really am in a hurry, I'm off doing an errand and need to get back to the house as soon as possible."  
  
"So that's why you were striding out...look, I really suggest you take a ride with me up to the store...then, if it keeps you happy, you can just walk back...it would do me good since I'd feel bad leaving you here to walk that long way, and I've also delayed you." Mort offered once again.  
  
Luci thought for a while. Riding with a complete stranger is one dangerous thing, especially late in the evening. The thought of Mort being a murderer ran through her mind.  
  
"Who would even care if I was brutally killed? I'd much rather die anyway..." She said to herself. Luci finally accepted Mort's offer and got into the passenger seat.  
  
It took just about half the time at walking when they reached the shop. Mort didn't say much in the car, but he did seem really nice. He opened the car door for Luci and smiled pleasingly as he bade goodbye.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." She weakly said as she walked up to the small town supermarket.  
  
Luci bought a 6 pack beer and strode back to the house. Duncan wasn't a patient guy, and even though he knew the store was a long way for a girl in her state, he didn't much less care. She just hoped that she'd reach the house in time before Duncan would put on his tantrums. Relieved as Luci was, he took the beer without shouting at her. She wearily walked back to her room, slumped on her hard bed and went into a deep slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just as I said on the first chappie, it's the same old brand new story. =)  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Hey woman! Get the hell up, you've got cleaning to do!" Stephanie shouted out at Luci, tossing a wet mop onto her bed.  
  
Luci's drowsy eyes suddenly opened as Stephanie threw the broom at her. She could see the angry image of her mother. Luci didn't look quite like her; she was slim and had long and curly light blonde hair, she always wore a lot of makeup, and the word 'conservative' wasn't in her fashion dictionary. It took time to realize that she had fallen asleep and forgotten to wake up early to do her usual daily chores.  
Even though Stephanie really was the mother of the house she was never the 'house wife'. She spent more time pampering herself with makeup, spas, perms etc. This left Luci no choice but being the slave of the household.  
Quickly putting on a clean worn out shirt and a pair of denim shorts, Luci made her way to the kitchen. Derick, a big built man with piercing blue eyes and grey hair that was always styled in a military cut, had a can of beer for breakfast before leaving for work. Trisha, her stepsister, a 19 year old slim platinum blonde girl with green eyes with bony features who wasn't what you would call 'pretty', was busy coloring her nails. Duncan was out in the living room watching a football game. And Stephanie stomped down the stairs dressed up for going out to play bingo.  
  
"You better start cooking girl! We're all starving!" Trisha muttered angrily at Luci, throwing a small bottle of nail polish towards her direction.  
  
She cooked a great amount of bacon and eggs for Duncan and Trisha only, since Derick and Stephanie had already left. With a little bit of complaining about the food from the both of them, Luci was quite glad that they were in too much of a hurry to get to college to take their insults and mocks too seriously. It took Luci about 4 hours for her work around the house to be done leaving her free for the whole evening, so Luci planned to go out for some fresh air. There was nothing to worry about...all of them won't come home until late in the evening...so no one could catch her roaming around outside. Luci grabbed her washed out pink sweater and headed out the door. Relief took over her as she took in the wonderful aroma of the forest, but her eyes had to do a bit of adjusting since she stayed in the dark far too long.  
Nothing mattered to Luci now, yet again, she was free from all harm for the time being. She made her way into the path of trees as her shoes crunched on the dead twigs. Life would've been easier if they just let her go...she could've supported yourself easily.  
Luci graduated valedictorian back in high school and was awarded a scholarship. But Trisha hated the fact that she was smarter than her...well, honestly Trisha wasn't smart at all to begin with. Stephanie eventually favored Trisha by declining Luci's scholarship, and instead of Luci going to a prestigious college, she actually ended up in the dumps...so much for determination.  
Luci's thoughts pulled her out of reality but as she came back, she found yourself near by the lake. This made Luci think about another memory...she recalled what happened to her last night. "Mort Rainey..." Luci mentally whispered.  
She found his name utterly familiar...but one thing she did recall was that Mort mentioned living close to the lake. As if by instinct, Luci went on a hunt for a cabin of such.  
Mort Rainey was somewhat quite intriguing. Luci has heard rumors of him before...not very nice rumors. Some say he killed a lot of people, including his own ex-wife and her boyfriend...but that didn't make it clear. First thing's first; there was no evidence...thus leaving Mort squeaky clean. And if he was a killer, then why did he seem harmless and normal when he offered to drive Luci to the store? Clearly, Luci really believed that the rumors were totally rubbish. To her own opinion, Mort was the type of person who couldn't even run over road kill without feeling guilty.  
Something distracted Luci from her thoughts...she felt like she was being watched. Luci circled around the place she was standing and then distinctively heard someone breathing hard.  
  
"Who's there?" She nervously choked as she picked up a big rock. "I've got a rock and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
  
The breathing sounds got louder.  
  
"You are definitely sick!" Luci bravely shouted out...she wasn't moved at all...hearing someone breathe was far more mild than getting hit with a belt buckle.  
  
As soon as Luci turned, something jumped out from the bushes.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She tumbled back and dropped the rock. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: apologies...this chappie is a bit short....i was in my writer's block when I was writing this....so please bear with me guys....I'm doing my best to keep you all interested...this ficcie is going to get better and better by every chapter...cheers!  
  
Chapter III  
  
Luci kept perfectly still waiting for an attack from the monster...but nothing happened. She took her hands away from her face, completely showing her terrified expression and found, not a monster of some kind, but a golden retriever playfully barking at her. Still slightly shaking, Luci carefully approached the dog and petted it.  
  
"Whoa, Chico...looks like you found yourself a new friend." A familiar voice said.  
  
Luci turned her head around and spotted Mort Rainey standing inches away from her. He helped Luci up then apologized for frightening her.  
  
"Chico is new around here, so I planned to take him around the woods. I just bought him last week..." He said, flashing Luci a smile.  
  
"He's one handsome dog." She replied while enthusiastically stroking the dog's soft shiny golden fur, Luci's voice was still a bit shaky though.  
  
She noticed Mort staring at her from the corner of her eye...this made her feel nervous and jittery at the same time.  
  
"Yup...he's better looking than my last dog...he unfortunately died some time ago."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Luci said...and from that moment, she was speechless. She had no further clue on what she could talk to Rainey about.  
  
"It looks like you hurt yourself there." Mort said, pointing at Luci's elbow.  
  
Luci looked down at her elbow and saw part of her sweater torn, slightly stained with blood, exposing a big wound. It must be from when she fell back a while ago. Mort approached her and held up her injured arm then examined it. He was facing right in front of Luci...she could even smell his minty-fresh breath...plus points for Mort definitely.  
  
"I'm not an expert with medical stuff but I can treat this one. My cabin is just near by so I can cover it up for you there." He kindly offered, looking up at your face.  
  
It took Luci some time to reply since she was too busy staring into his eyes...she couldn't help it...they were dark, deep and hypnotizing. His eyes made Luci feel warm inside...and she never felt like that before. She'd usually stare into the eyes of someone with fear...but not with enthusiasm.  
  
"Never mind...I'll just head on back at my place." Luci finally answered while wiping off the dead leaves from her hair. Mort momentarily raised his eyebrows, then let go of her hand.  
  
"All right then...it'll be another long walk for you. Just be sure to take care of that big scratch. It was nice meeting up with you again Luci." He said as he whistled for his dog.  
  
Chico came running from out of the bushes right towards Mort. He smiled widely at the dog as he started to play 'fetch' with it.  
Luci waved at him then planned to just head back to the house; but then it started to rain heavily. Big drops of cold rain fell onto Luci's sweater and trickled down her back. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. It would be quite hard returning back to her dwelling since it was a bit too far, and the rain would make it harder for her.  
  
"Hey Luci, is it a bit too late to invite you over?" Mort said out, his voice was a little drowned by the sound of the heavy rain hitting the earthy ground.  
  
"Should I go or not?" Luci asked herself.  
  
She took a look at your shoes; now totally covered with mud. Her clothes were now heavily drenched, and she was freezing. Mort noticed her...he looked a bit concerned too. Luci wondered why though. Maybe it was obvious to him that she suffers a lot. Should she believe the rumors? Would Luci think it'll be dangerous to be going with him without anyone knowing? She finally made a decision and nodded at Mort. Luci had extra hours, so why not? She really wanted to see his house anyway...and what would be better than an invitation by him? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Luckily I've saved my old reviews, and they're the ones that encourage me to continue writing this fanfic....so guys thank you all so much!!! =) Be kind, and be a dear....just go down to that purple button and review...please????  
  
Chapter IV  
  
His humble abode was like something out of a magazine. Although it was slightly messy with throw pillows scattered under the sofa, and bits of crumpled papers that missed the garbage bin, his house was really warm, pleasant and cozy. The place wasn't too big yet not even small, it was just right. It was so different from the wreck Luci lived in...the place was filled with positive energy. The soft lights from the table lamps especially made the place homely. Well, that was one more thing to add to her 'reasons why Mort isn't a killer' list. He led Luci into the living room, gave her a towel to dry off and then left to get the first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet.  
  
"Okay, here we go. Let's just hope I know what I'm doing." Mort said as she saw him jogging down the staircase.  
  
He sat her down, opened the kit, and slid up her sweater's sleeve. Mort treated Luci gently, every movement was so delicate, and it was as if she were very fragile. With a little help of bandages and an anti-infectant, Luci's gash was taken care of.  
  
"So, you don't feel the bandages hurting your elbow?" he asked, sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
"My elbow is fine...thanks to you." Luci replied as she looked shyly away from Mort. Her teeth were chattering due to the fact that her clothes were still indeed damp. Luci tried to hide the fact that she was freezing for Mort not to notice it, but unfortunately he did. He was quite an observer, it was like he could read her mind...which was kind of sweet in a sort of creepy way. All right...she admitted it...Mort Rainey was quite creepy and mysterious...but so what? That didn't hide the fact that he was so gorgeous and nice.  
  
"Here Luci, why don't you changed into these? They may be a bit baggy, but hopefully they'll fit." Mort said, handing Luci a black sweater and a pair of denims. She did so, and came out of the room feeling better. Luci met Mort back in the living room where he was lighting up the fire place.  
  
"Now I know you!" She suddenly said out loud...amazingly, the name Mort Rainey triggered her memory.  
  
He turned to Luci's direction and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"You're the author who wrote 'Secret Window' right?" she asked while she let a faint smile plant across her face.  
  
"Yeah...I did. You're a reader?" Mort cheerfully replied, as he took out a lighter and lighted up the fire place.  
  
"I remember reading that story...I liked it...especially the ending."  
  
"Really? I didn't know how I thought of that part, but it really fixed up the story."  
  
"Yeah...I'd have to agree on that."  
  
Mort served Luci with a can of Mountain Dew and Doritos and then both of them continued talking to each other  
  
"Uhm...Luci, can I ask you a question?" Mort asked, after telling a joke which made her giggle.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Why aren't you like the others? I know I'm not stupid...the people back in town avoid me all the time and all...doesn't that disturb you?" he asked with deep unease in his dark eyes.  
  
"No...it doesn't. I don't mind at all Mort...anyway, all of us have flaws." She replied confidently.  
  
"You're not the only one with big problems Mort...trust me, I know." Luci eventually continued as she started to feel a bit depressed as the memory of her nasty family was reminded to her. Mort looked quite intrigued and interested.  
  
"Does that problem have anything to do with your bruises then?" he asked, taking one of her hands and pointed to a bash.  
  
Luci pulled away from his grip and gave him a nervous look.  
  
"No...it has nothing to do with these...remember, I just got these from falling down the stairs. There is nothing to worry about honestly." She replied once again, her voice slightly shaky.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, his dark eyes gazing into her with deep concern. It was as if he already knew what was happening to Luci back at her house. Mort somehow, wanted to help...but she didn't want him to get in the way of her life. If Derick or Steph knew that Luci was talking to someone from around the town they'd surely give her the worst beating she could ever receive, and then they might even pay Mort a visit....that thought was too disturbing to even think about.  
  
Breaking the silence as she noticed the rain has stopped, "Well, thanks for helping me Mort...I have to be going now."  
  
Luci stood up, shook his hand, gave him one last smile and then left. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Well, this is the last chappie for the moment...I promise I'll be uploading the new chapter....I'm just in another darn writer's block...really sorry....please read&review....I'd be glad to hear from you....=)

**Chapter V**

Three days have passed since Luci last met Mort and as the hours slowly pass by the urge of wanting to see him added up. It was really a strange thing, but Mort made her forget about her horrible life, her horrible self and her horrible family. Luci liked him, Luci liked him a lot.

"I must be delusional, why would Mort like someone like me? He pities me, that is the reason why he's so nice to me." She sadly said to herself as she washed the blood off her wounded palm. Stephanie got a bit carried away when she threw the shattered pieces at Luci just because she accidentally broke one of the cheap dinner plates.

"Will stop pampering yourself and get your bloody ass in here, I need you to massage my feet...I've been walking around town in those shitty new pair of high-heels, they've been killing me!!" Trisha crossly demanded.

Luci took one last look at her long fresh cut and then walked into Trisha's bedroom. She threw a bottle of lotion at Luci and pointed to her feet.

"My feet better feel good after you rub them!" She said, shooting daggers at Luci while she picked up the phone and called up one of her friends. Luci just nodded in reply and carried on with the task, completely ignoring how much her injured palm hurt.

"Hey Rica, know what? I met this cute guy at a coffee shop a while ago." Trisha said as she opened a packet of bubblegum and ate one. "Well, I didn't really meet him, I just saw him from across the café.

Trisha paused for a while as her friend from the other end of the line started talking.

"He was so nice as well, he paid for my coffee as I walked up to the counter. Problem is he didn't notice me, he as just being nice to be nice."

"What? His name? I think it was Mort Rainey. Yeah, yeah, I know he's the guy with the murder charges, but nothing is proven yet right?" Trisha replied to her friend. "No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but he said he's fancying some one."

Then at that very moment, Luci was so flabbergasted that she accidentally squeezed all of the lotion onto Trisha's foot. It was all over the bed and floor and Trisha wasn't very happy with that.

"Hold on Rica I just need to handle something. I'll call you later. " She quickly said as she angrily hung up the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????!?!!" Trisha furiously shouted at Luci.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Here let me clean this up." Luci replied as she got down on her knees and started wiping the spilt lotion using her clean shirt.

"You are such a klutz, where's your damn brain?!?" Trisha exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Derick bellowed as he stomped into Trisha's room.

"Dad, she did it on purpose, she did this to me on purpose!!!!" Trisha whimpered as she let out her usual fake sobs.

"Luci! Where the hell is your respect?!? We take you in even though you aren't really part of this family. We feed you, clothe you, clean you...and what do we get in return? Crap! Crap, crap and more crap from you!" He madly yelled at Luci.

"You're nothing Luci, you are just leftover trash from that dickhead father of yours. You are nothing compared to Trisha. You are just a slut....and stupid, ugly, skinny slut!" He continued, throwing the empty bottle at Luci's face.

She just sat there, staring at her step-father's eyes. Luci was numb, the words she heard just went through you, yet it did indeed hurt her...it hurt her so much, but Luci's eyes were too dry to cry once again....the emotion she felt wasn't sorrow or depression...it was different...it was fury this time.

"_You are nothing Luci....you are just leftover trash from that dickhead father of yours..._"

Those words echoed in your head.

Too busy thinking; Luci didn't have time to duck when Derick's hand smacked her face.

"You get your ass out of her room now, get out of my face!!!" He shouted.

She struggled to stand up then strode out the bedroom doorway and out of the house. She didn't know where to go, she just relied on her feet on where to take her. As Luci ran into the woods she reached by the lake and accidentally bumped into Mort Rainey who was carrying a book.


End file.
